The Scientific Method
by Jilyinwonderland
Summary: When Snape turned his back on Lily that fateful day by the lake everyone thought Lily anger would be horrid but instead she found it the last sign warning her to help him before it turns too late. What she doesn't expect is James Potter tagging along, trying to win over her heart. Jily.
1. Pilot

**A****/****N****: ****So ****first ****fic****. ****It****'****s ****Jily****. ****The ****plot ****won****'****t ****go ****too ****fast****. ****It ****basically ****is ****the ****story ****of ****how ****James ****and ****Lily ****fall ****in ****love ****while ****trying ****to ****help ****Snape****. ****You****'****ll ****see ****how ****hard ****that ****will ****be ****for ****James****.**

**Disclaimer****: ****Harry ****Potter ****is ****JK****Rowling****'****s**

"Uh! Stupid, good for nothing, death eater, greasy haired Slytherin!"

I threw another book at the wall. He had to let Potter get to him. I scorched the edge of the common room carpet. He had to take it out on me. I've been there through his bad choices, through his good and he decided that being racist was a great way to repay me. An arm chair went up in smoke.

I collapsed on the couch. I noticed that I was still in my pajamas. Severus woke me in the middle of the night to tell me that he was sorry that he called me _mudblood_after I tried to defend him from James Potter, the most infuriating being on the planet. James always seems to bring tension between me and Severus. This time though Severus seemed to sprout his true colors.

Severus did seem sorry, though. Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe it just came out. I buried my face in the scarlet pillow. If it just came out then he must have always pictured me as mudblood in his greasy head.

I suddenly couldn't handle it anymore. My anger burst out of me and I sobbed into the pillow, feeling my anger at Severus leak out slowly. I feel asleep crying.

I woke up to the sound of a whispered password and a screeching Fat Lady.

I quickly sat up straightened my nightgown and looked out the window. It was still dark.

"Rude, unfeeling students! Here I am doing a favor to the world by guarding the entrance to the tower while they come home after hours, waking me from my slumber and reeking like garbage! I don't want to even know where you've been…" the Fat Lady screeched.

"Sheesh, woman, portraits don't even sleep much less smell," an unruly head of black hair said as the common room portrait swung open.

James Potter.

"Oy! Evans! What's OW!"

A thick textbook collided with his forehead.

I started to sob again.

James looked alarmed and utterly confused but apprehensively brought me some tissues. He sat down by me on the couch. A small smile formed on the corners of his lips.

"Oy, Evans. I think you got the situation wrong. I'm the one with the humungous bruise on my pretty face. You're supposed to be laughing at me, mocking how stupid I am. Are those tears of joy rejoicing how I ruined my fair complexion? I'm offended. First you throw a blow at my brain and then my heart?"

I giggle a little at that remark. James looks really funny with him eyebrows up in mock shock and betrayal.

PFFFTTTTTT!

James threw an arm over my shoulders and grinned.

"You see Evans if I was any less in love with you I would consider that little makeout session with the tissue completely disgusting. Thankfully for you I love you just the way you are, snot included."

At that my face darkened and I shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

James looked at me questioningly.

"Lils, you all right? I've got a feeling that the emptying of your tear ducts wasn't for my sake. I'll hex any guy into oblivion for upsetting you."

"That's it Potter," I exclaimed, "You and your hexing and your 'love you, Evans'. Its not harmless, you know. I lost someone today to your pranks. I don't think I can forgive you for that ever. Sev is on the wrong path and he'll stay there without me looking out for him. Unless you can make amends for your offensesand help me get him back..."

Potter sat up.

"I'll help you."

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'll help you get Snape away from his Slytherin cronies," James said, sitting up straighter.

I search his face for some evidence of humor but see none. God, he's really serious.

"Potter, I don't think you understand how difficult think will be to save Severus. He's far down that road. Plus you are enemies. Does that ring any bells?"

"Lily Evans. I will do anything for you. You care for Snivellus so I will too. You just have to promise me a shot at you heart one day."

I didn't even try correcting Sev's name. The look in Potter's eyes is dead serious.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review!


	2. The Scientific Method

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry about the last chapter. Not my best work, I know. I was sort of rushing to get something up. Don't worry this one is way better. Thank you to VictoryNike and I felt like saying hi, my lone reviewers. I think my parents decided I went crazy after the big deal I made over those reviews. For everyone else, I can see you, you know. Maybe you'll drop me a one word comment?**

I entered the Great Hall. The majestic beauty of the many students and wonderful sky still amazes me. The ceiling of the hall, enchanted to mimic the sky outside was a beautiful bright blue with cotton ball clouds. All around me younger students ran around, making swirls of blue, yellow, green and red. Sparks shot up from wands and older students scribbled hurriedly to finish homework before lessons.

Potter spotted me and ran over.

"Evans, let me be a gentleman and escort you to your table," he said with an exaggerated bow.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You, a gentleman? Potter you didn't even inquire upon my heath or offer to carry my extremely heavy bag. I think I may have to reconsider our alliance…"

"I'm sorry," he said, "How are you today Ms. Evans? Everything suiting your liking?"

"Yes, sir, everything is very well. Now lead the way to were you want me to sit. Alice must better be there or I'm leaving to find her."

That was when Potter tried to take my bag. My natural reaction was to hit him with a large book, so…

BAM!

"Evans!"

"You tried to rob me! I am so leaving!"

"No, Evans," James said, rubbing the second literature inflicted wound on his head, "I was being a gentleman and carrying your bag full of weapons. If I knew loving you would be hazardous to my health…"

"I'm sorry but I thought…you know, out of instict," I mumbled, blushing deeply.

James lead me to his area of the table were Sirius, Peter, Remus and Alice were already sitting.

Sirius was munching on a donut wrapped in bacon. I always marvel how much Sirius can eat and still be fit. Apparently being an obnoxious Quidditch player covers up for eating like a dog because all the Ravenclaws love him. I thought they were supposed to be smart.

Peter was eating a bacon wrapped donut as well but more out of respect for Sirius than for the food itself. After I help Sev Peter is next on my list of people who need help. I'm afraid that Peter doesn't really chose who he considers a role model. Sirius is okay, with school boy pranks, but one day Peter might chose someone with actual bad intensions.

Remus has hid scared nose in a book, like always. I befriended him during the first semester of first year. He was my first friend at Hogwarts. He always, then and now talks about great stories of what he wants to do when he's older but he always says something is holding him back. I don't know what it is but it's making him a coward.

Alice looks thoroughly disgusted with were she's sitting. When she sees me she jumps from her seat.

"Lily, that dude," she said pointing at Potter, "kidnapped me from my seat with Marlene and brought me here. He said something about this would be the only way you'll agree. If I'm a hostage and he's threatening you, don't give in, I'll handle it, I'm a Gryffindor."

I burst into giggles at the sight of how serious she looks. She really thinks she's doing me a favor.

Alice look perplexed at my hysterical laughter.

"So he's not threatening you?"

"No, Alice. James promised to help me with Snape's problem's out of his own free will. We agreed last night to talk about it over breakfast."

Alice looked like she didn't believe me but hesitantly sat down.

"Still here, you know," James whispered over the table. He plopped a spinach and cheese omelet onto my plate.

I looked at him, shocked. That was a very gentlemanly thing to do. With today's attitude I could barely bring myself to remember the arrogant toe rag.

"So, Evans, you mentioned earlier an alliance." He cut his toast, completely oblivious to his good behavior.

"Yes, I did. So what?"

"I think we should agree to the terms of an alliance."

"What?"

He looked me in the eye.

"Evans, I do not want to invest my time and effort into a benefit project that helps out Snivellus and remain on rotten terms with you. I want it made clear I'm doing this for you not him."

I thought about possible terms and conditions.

"Alright, Potter. I'll turn a new leaf with you if you help me with Sev and try to change your bullying qualities. Maybe you'll even have a shot with me."

Potter made a fist pump. His grin was so wide I was afraid it would jump of his face. He then composed himself and stretched out his right hand.

"Deal."

I shook his hand.

"Deal."

"Hey Lily?" Potter said.

I rolled my eyes at such a sudden transition to a first name basis.

"I told Sirius about your idea of helping Snivellus and he was completely confused. Can you clarify for him why you decided to help Death Eaters?"

Sirius turned around at the mention of his name.

"Well," I said, thinking hard about my reasoning, "Sev was my friend forever and I know what he's been through. He's been through a hard childhood and no matter the offenses he did to anyone he deserves to have an uncut soul. No one deserves to be a Death Eater."

Both James and Sirius nodded. Sirius resumed his flirting with the Ravenclaw fourth year while James kept his eyes fixed on me.

"Lily, do you have a plan for helping Snape?"

"No, not really, I was going for a hit and fall tactic," I said squirming slightly. I always had a plan but I didn't know how to approach this problem.

James looked shocked.

"The great Gryffindor princess, prefect, straight O student doesn't have a plan?"

"Well do you?" I said, slightly agitated.

"Sure, the way I approach every science project: PI HEAD C."

"What?"

"It's a mnemonic for the scientific method: Problem, Investigate, Hypothesize, Experiment, Analyze Data, Conclude. PI HEAD C."

"That's pretty smart."

James shrugged.

"Seventh grade muggle science. Read it in a book."

I looked at him fascinated.

"That might just work."

**A/N: I need your opinion. If I change the title will it be too confusing to find?**


	3. Alice

**A/N: So longtime no see. Sorry about that. I'm changing the name of the story to The Scientific Method if you wanted to know. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot. Also Remus will be coming just with a small but essential role. Without further ado, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter.**

I collapsed in the fifth year dormitory. In Herbology I gained twenty points for Gryffindor and in Charms I mastered the new spell twenty minutes before the Ravenclaws but through the swishing and toxic fumes I knew my heart wasn't in it. My mind kept wandering to how to apply the scientific method to my problem with Se-Snape. I had to fix what I called him. We weren't friends anymore.

My hand wandered to the teeny red and green heart necklace Snape gave me last Christmas. I remembered how nervous he looked when he handled it to me in The Three Broomsticks.

"_Lily!"_

_I turned around to see Sev in a ragged cloak at a small table with a water. His cheeks were pink from the cold. I waved._

_Alice, who entered with me, whispered into my ear, "If you need me I'll be around." At my nod she pursed her lips and walked over to were her boyfriend, Frank, was warming up with a butterbeer. She didn't understand that Sev, though a Slytherin, wished me no harm._

_I approached Sev and he reddened even more. For a few seconds her findled with the edge of his robes. Something told me he wanted to do something big. He was such an eloquent speaker, I didn't know why recently he got so tongue tied around me. _

_Suddenly he shoved a little box at me and looked back down at his lap._

_I took the box carefully. I looked like a little velvet jewelry box. I opened it and gasped._

_Sev's head shot up._

"_Do you like it? I could always return it if you don't. I know it's fairly simple but, I thought, you know, its pretty and all."_

_I laughed and shook my head. _

"_No Sev, it's amazing." And it was._

_On a really pretty silver chain was the teeniest of teeny hearts. It was red on one side and green on the other but managed to blend beautifully. It was really delicate and I'm sure set Sev back a bit._

_At my positive delight Severus beamed. It was so much prettier than the frowns he'd been supporting since he found those new friends._

"_It's for Christmas," Sev said, words flowing easily now, "It shows how even though your Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin I'll always be there for you to cry on. Nobody will ever break us apart."_

"_Thanks," I said. I was still marveling at the beauty._

_At that moment I thought that he'd make his move. I thought that he'd be Gryffindor for once and tell me how he felt. But he didn't he didn't do it the next day either. He didn't tell me he cared until too late._

I thought about taking off the locket but decided it was my last tie to Se-Snape.

Suddenly someone Alohamoraed my door. Alice came out. She was really red.

"What was that at breakfast! You and Potter on speaking terms! Something about seas and pies and heads? What, are you planning a prank?" She screamed.

I got up and took a step backwards. My wand was raised in front of me.

"Alice, calm down. Potters going to help me with a problem of mine and we were talking about using the muggle scientific method to solve it."

"What problem and how is James related to this problem?"

I sighed.

"Al, You know how Snape called me the M-word?"

Alice nodded.

"The stupid git," she said.

I shook me head.

"Alice, he's not a git. He's just not as brave as you and I. That's my problem. I want to protect him from his friends if he doesn't have the guts."

Alice still looked perplexed.

"Lils, but why is James suddenly your savior? You hated the dude just last afternoon."

I thought about it. Bits of last night came together and I found a good enough answer for her and an explanation for myself.

"Last night Sev visited me and told me that he didn't mean what he said but I didn't accept that. I sort of blew up in the common room and James walked in. He saw me vulnerable and he didn't want to take advantage. He seemed sincerely interested in patching up the wounds Snape inflicted. I let him in."

Alice nodded hesitantly.

We sat down on my bed. After a moment of silence Alice looked me in the eyes.

"Lily, I know you let Potter in but don't make the same mistakes that you made with Snape. Be cautious. I know Potter has the ability to hurt you and he has. Don't forget that."

I nodded. How I wished to be on a lighter note.

"So, where was the handsome Frank today?" I inquired.

Alice's face fell.

"He went with Alexander Bones to Mrs. Bones funeral. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed he while she was at a shopping mall, visiting her squib sister. The Death Eaters are terrorizing much of muggle England and France and everyone is taking notice. I'm afraid it won't stop either. They're recruiting out of Hogwarts. I didn't want to tell you because you'd be upset but I heard Snape boasting to his cronies that he'll join you-know-who soon."

"All the more reason to help," I said. I was determined.


End file.
